1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin-film light emitting diode (LED) and, more particularly, to a thin-film LED with p and n contacts electrically isolated from the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been developed for many years and have been widely used in various light applications. As LEDs are light-weight, consume less energy, and have a good electrical power to light conversion efficiency, they have been used to replace conventional light sources, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent light sources. However, there is still a need in the art to improve the performance characteristics of LEDs.